Coonamble
| pop_footnotes = | elevation= 180 | coordinates = | maxtemp = 26.6 | mintemp = 11.6 | rainfall = 500.4 | stategov = Barwon | fedgov = Parkes | dist1 = 575 | dir1 = NW | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 164 | dir2 = N | location2= Dubbo | dist3 = 99 | dir3 = N | location3= Gilgandra | dist4 = 117 | dir4 = NW | location4= Coonabarabran | dist5 = 186 | dir5 = SW | location5= Narrabri }} Coonamble is a town on the central-western plains of New South Wales, Australia. It lies on the Castlereagh Highway north-west of Gilgandra. At the 2016 census, Coonamble had a population of 2,750. It is the regional hub for wheat growing and sheep and wool. The name for the town is taken from the Gamilaraay word guna (faeces) and ''-bil'' (having a lot of). Brigidine nuns from Ireland established a school in 1883. Their architecturally distinguished convent was dismantled in 1990 and transported to Pokolbin, where it now houses The Convent resort. Although Coonamble had been a major sheep industry region in the 1980s to 2000, there has recently been an increasing interest in cattle rearing. The summers can have temperatures reaching up to and in winter, there are nights as cold as . Most recently Coonamble has gained media coverage due to their mass floods over Christmas 2009. Bushrangers Johnny Dunn the bushranger and last of the Ben Hall gang was captured near Coonamble after a gunbattle with police at Christmas 1865. Population * In the 2016 Census, there were 2,750 people in Coonamble. * Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander people made up 34.2% of the population. * 80.0% of people were born in Australia and 83.0% of people only spoke English at home. * The most common responses for religion were Anglican 34.3% and Catholic 28.9%. Schools and Churches Coonamble has three schools: Coonamble Public School, St Brigids Catholic School and Coonamble High School. It has a Catholic and an Anglican church. Rodeo Coonamble hosts an annual rodeo that is the largest campdraft/rodeo in the Southern Hemisphere around 1,000 people annually come to compete in the rodeo with an average of about 4,000 spectators. Radio station Coonamble has its own local radio station, 2MTM 91.9FM, which has a wide variety of music from country to modern. Sports The Coonamble Bears play in the Castlereagh Cup rugby league competition. The Coonamble Rams play in the Western Plains Competition. Notable people * Eddie Murray, rugby league player, notable Aboriginal death in custody * Mary Quirk, politician * Thomas Tyrrell, trade unionist and politician See also * Coonamble Airport * Coonamble railway References External links * Coonamble Shire Council * Coonamble on the Castlereagh * Coonamble & surrounding areas local community & business information * The Sydney Morning Herald Travel: Coonamble (February 8, 2004) * ABC Radio National: Coonamble Open For Business (15 March 2003) Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the Central West (New South Wales)